


blow my candles out

by rire



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rire/pseuds/rire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The—the cake. We have to eat the cake first.”</p><p>His words barely have an effect on Aomine, whose pupils are already blown apart as his eyes rake down Kise’s exposed chest. “Who cares about the cake,” Aomine says impatiently. “I just want to eat you up."</p>
            </blockquote>





	blow my candles out

**Author's Note:**

> of course my first contribution to the knb fandom just has to be kinky birthday smut *hides face in shame*
> 
> anyways happy late birthday ahomine, sorry i'm a lazy procrastinator and couldn't finish this on time!

It’s been far too long.

When Kise steps off the plane he suppresses the urge to fish out his phone and send the text that he usually would. Instead, he takes a moment to breathe in the Tokyo air before claiming his luggage and checking out. As he walks outside, he’s instantly refreshed by the familiarity of it all. He’s missed this place.

They do say that home is where your heart is, after all.

On that thought… he’s not quite home just yet.

A cab pulls up and he clambers in quickly, unable to suppress the grin that’s rising to the surface, even bubblier than usual. He sits uncharacteristically quiet in the backseat, mind already occupied.

He’s missed Aomine too much, and he knows that it won’t feel like home until he’s in his arms.

It’s not like they haven’t been in contact at all— in fact, it’s quite the opposite. Kise makes sure to text him as much as he can during his photoshoot breaks. Aomine always complains about it and tells him to get back to work, until Kise snaps a quick selfie of himself, dressed all prim and proper, in an intentionally seductive pose and Aomine retaliates with a series of texts that are nowhere near safe for work.

It’s become a routine for them to Skype every day after they’re both done with work at night, just lounging around on the bed in their sweatpants. Aomine keeps Kise updated on their former teammates, telling him about how “Tetsu and Bakagami finally got it together and moved in with each other,” among other things. In exchange, Kise tells Aomine all the little details of his day at work, from his strict manager to his friendly stylist to the time he accidentally bumped into Horikita Mai, and watching Aomine fume with jealousy. He talks and talks until his throat’s dry, and Aomine might pretend to roll his eyes and yawn but he’s listening intently like Kise’s the only thing in the world and it fills Kise with a warm feeling that almost makes up for the empty space in the bed next to him and the lack of an arm wrapped around his waist.

(They also discover the many merits of phone sex, which gets Kise on the bad side of all his new neighbours who, regardless of his insisting, still refuse to believe that Kise lives alone.)

The car comes to a halt and Kise jolts out of his own thoughts, paying the driver and pretty much dashing into the building. He knows he’s getting way ahead of himself, but he can’t help wanting to see Aomine.

When the elevator reaches his floor and the doors open, he checks his watch quickly. He’s got about three minutes before Aomine gets home. Shit. It’s not like him to be home early, but what if…

“I’m home?” he calls out uncertainly as he pushes the door open and props his suitcases against a wall. He doesn’t get a response, and breathes a sigh of relief.

The box is already on the dining table, as Kagami had promised. Kise smiles to himself, reading the little handwritten note next to it.

_You’re welcome. Tell Ahomine I said “Happy Birthday.” –Kagami_

Kise grins and makes a mental note to buy Kagami something nice as gratitude. He’d have made the cake himself if he hadn’t been away for work. And if he could cook half as well as Kagami could. Having reliable friends could sure be a great thing.

He opens the box and takes a moment to admire Kagami’s work. It looks delicious, as expected. He sets two plates on the dining table and sticks a few candles in the cake. He doesn’t have time to light them, though, because just then he hears the sound of the key turning in the lock and frantically slinks into his seat, biting his lip to keep down his excitement.

When the door swings open, Aomine is there, jaw dropped slightly and eyes impossibly wide, the hint of a blush on his cheeks, and Kise’s heart feels like it could burst.

“Happy birthday, Aominecchi.”

Kise jumps out of the seat the same time that Aomine drops his bag and just about pounces on him, and they land in a mess of tangled limbs on the floor. Kise’s not sure who kisses who first, but it doesn’t matter, because all he can think is _oh,_ this is it. This is home, in Aomine’s strong arms, with their mouths pressed against each other, tongues sliding hotly against one another in a desperate attempt to claim everything back that they’d missed over the past few months.

Okay, so maybe he’d planned for his welcome to be a little calmer than this. First of all, they should at least eat the cake.

Kise pulls away and opens his mouth, but Aomine speaks first.

“You idiot,” he growls, ruffling Kise’s hair affectionately. “Why didn’t you tell me you were coming back?”

“I wanted to surprise you,” Kise replies. “Looks like it worked, hm?”

“You’re—” The awe in Aomine’s eyes makes Kise’s heart swell up, but as always, his words contradict his sentiments. “You’re so stupid,” he groans, flicking Kise in the forehead. “I could’ve gone to pick you up at the airport on my way back from work.”

Kise scowls and rubs gingerly at his forehead. “Come on, Aominecchi, you enjoyed it, didn’t you?” He winks.

“’Course,” Aomine says. “I fuckin’ missed you.” Without further ado, he gets to work on unbuttoning Kise’s shirt and throwing it aside.

“I missed you too, but—hey—” Kise protests, trailing off and flailing an arm weakly towards the dining table beside them. “The—the cake. We have to eat the cake first.”

His words barely have an effect on Aomine, whose pupils are already blown apart as his eyes rake down Kise’s exposed chest. “Who cares about the cake,” Aomine says impatiently. “I just want to eat you up. How long are you gonna make me wait?”

His words send a shiver down Kise’s spine— _god,_ he’s missed this. Aomine smirks and grinds their hips together, drawing a gasp from Kise. Shit, he’s not going to last long. He needs to talk some sense into Aomine before he loses it himself.

“But Kagamicchi went through all that effort, it’d be a waste—”

Aomine rolls his eyes and finally gets off. “Fine, then. We’ll eat it,” he says, without losing that sly smirk of his. Kise wonders for a moment just what he’s up to, watching curiously as he reaches over and sets the cake down beside them, dipping a finger into the whipped cream and licking it off.

“Don’t eat it like that, it’s gross,” Kise says, raising an eyebrow.

Aomine doesn’t respond, only dips his hand into the whipped cream again. Then he drags his finger down Kise’s chest, leaving a trail of whipped cream. Kise only has time to open his mouth in shock as Aomine leans forward and licks it right off, staring into Kise’s eyes the whole time. The hot, wet feeling of Aomine’s tongue on his skin does more to him than it should, honestly. He doesn’t know if he should be mortified or turned on, but at the sight of a small speck of whipped cream on the corner of Aomine’s mouth he can’t resist and he goes with the latter. Leaning forward, he licks it off and then presses a kiss to his lips.

“You taste sweet,” Kise notes.

“So do you,” Aomine says, trailing his lips down to mouth at Kise’s neck, and biting down hard. A moan escapes Kise’s mouth, and only when Aomine reaches down to unzip his jeans does he realize that Aomine’s still fully clothed.

They waste no time in undressing each other, because even though the pace has slowed the urgency, the need, is still there. Aomine’s hard already (so is Kise himself) and right now he wants nothing more than to feel that dick inside of himself, but an idea strikes him and he reaches for some more cake topping instead. Aomine jumps as Kise smears the whipped cream on the tip of Aomine’s dick.

“Itadakimasu,” Kise says, fluttering his eyelashes up at Aomine as he opens his mouth and takes the head of Aomine’s cock inside it. Aomine moans lowly as Kise sucks off the cream and pulls away with a pop.

“You’re filthy,” Aomine says with a hint of admiration as Kise dips his finger in the whipped cream once again.

“Whose idea was this in the first place?” Kise retorts, repeating his earlier action, taking Aomine deeper into his mouth this time.

“I—ah—didn’t say I didn’t like it,” Aomine pants. Kise responds by licking slowly and tantalizingly up the length of Aomine’s dick. Aomine chokes out a groan and fists his hand into Kise’s hair.

Kise looks up and can’t help but smile at the way Aomine looks right now, so open and earnest in his displays of emotion. It’s cute when Aomine acts like he’s bored of everything when it’s really not the case, it’s even cuter when he acts like a temperamental five-year-old, but it’s the rare moments when he gets to see this Aomine, the one with eyes scrunched shut and mouth open, Kise’s name on his lips, that Kise just can’t get enough of. He wants to take a picture and treasure the moment forever.

Aomine, of course, has other plans. In Kise’s moment of hesitation, he surges forward and flips them over so that Kise’s pressed against the floor.

“I’m gonna fucking come if you keep going like that,” Aomine growls, the look in his eyes so raw and animalistic that Kise shudders. “Can’t have that happening, can we? Not until I’ve gotten what I wanted.”

Kise’s almost too breathless to reply. “That is?”

“You,” Aomine says, his lips grazing the shell of Kise’s ear.

And all Kise can think is, _oh God yes._

Aomine coats his fingers with the whipped cream and pushes Kise’s legs apart, running his free hand along the smoothness of Kise’s thighs just to see the way Kise’s breath hitches right after. He circles his finger around Kise’s hole, and then lowers his head and touches the tip of his tongue to Kise’s hole, licking it in a slow, sensual circle. Kise’s whole body tenses up and he cries out.

Aomine licks his lips. “You taste good,” he remarks, and hardly hesitates before he inserts a finger.

“A-Aominecchi,” Kise chokes out, digging his nails into Aomine’s back as he inserts a second, scissoring them back and forth and—oh—hits the spot that has Kise’s entire body shaking with pleasure. It feels so insanely good that Kise can’t decide whether he wants him to stop or keep going, a string of incoherent moans coming out of his mouth. Aomine decides for him, fucking Kise with his fingers until he’s writhing on the floor and fucking begging.

“God, Aominecchi, please—” His voice cracks with desperation, and if he had any room for thoughts in his head he’d have been embarrassed. “Just put it in already—”

“I’m gonna—fuck you now,” Aomine blurts out, and Kise barely has time to mentally prepare himself before Aomine’s cock is pushing inside him, stretching him open and filling him, fingers digging into the skin of his hips and _oh God_ it feels amazing. It feels like he could come right now just from this, but he bites his lip and grips the base of his cock because he needs to last, he needs this to last.

Aomine’s thrusts are erratic and desperate, and he holds on to Kise like he just can’t get enough, like he wants to take all of Kise at once. Kise lets him, loses himself in the pleasure as Aomine’s lips trail everywhere, his jaws, the shell of his ear, the dip of his collarbone, memorizing every curve and contour of his body. Kise clings on to Aomine like a lifeline, a litany of curses falling from his lips.

“I’m close, I’m so close—”

Aomine covers Kise’s lips with his own and swallows his words, replacing them with his tongue that still tastes vaguely sweet, licking into Kise’s mouth and thrusting hard and hitting that spot, and Kise’s orgasm crashes into him like a wave, moaning brokenly into the kiss as he comes harder than ever, spurting between both of their stomachs, and Aomine follows soon after, biting into Kise’s shoulder as he rides out his own orgasm.

When it’s over their bodies go loose and pliant, Aomine barely having the energy to roll over and lie next to Kise. They’re both panting and sweating, and Kise’s so sore he can barely move, and the come and whipped cream feels uncomfortably sticky on his skin. But he doesn’t care, because the warmth of Aomine’s skin pressed to his feels like the rays of the sun and he’s never felt this warm and this content.

Aomine turns to look at him, his smile so bright Kise’s pretty sure he’s going to go blind. He presses a gentle kiss to Kise’s forehead and Kise’s chest does that weird fluttering thing that he seems to always experience around the other man. Aomine’s always gentle like this after sex, too satisfied and lazy to make any snarky comments, and Kise loves it.

He snuggles closer and Aomine moves his arm to wrap it around him, but it hits the cake still lying on the floor, pretty much smashing it in half and coming out covered in cream and crumbs.

“The cake,” they both say in unison.

“We didn’t even eat it properly,” Kise wails, burying his face in Aomine’s chest. “What would Kagamicchi think if he found out?”

“Mm, I don’t know,” Aomine grins slyly, “I kinda liked eating it this way better.”

“You pervert,” Kise scowls and pokes Aomine’s chest, but he can't help but agree. However, the sticky mess on his skin is really getting to him. “Ah, I really need to take a shower.”

“ _We_ need to take a shower,” Aomine murmurs into his neck.

“Really?” Kise sighs, but before he can use any sort of logic Aomine has already lifted him up off the ground bridal style and is heading towards the showers. He grins down at Kise, eyes bright and smile wide, and that’s all he needs to do for Kise to melt into his arms.

He’s hopeless, he really is.


End file.
